Forum:PS3 Expanding Your Legit Collection
Hello my good friends of Borderlands. I would like to just inform the Playstation owners out there that I have stumbled upon a true Borderlands "Pro". Anyone that is currently working on expanding their legit weapon collection should add NovaBomb. He currently has probably the best pearl set I personally have ever seen before and he was so kind to help me out with many Pearl weapons n also some ballin oranges too. He is currently trying to expand his collection with lvl 68 weapons and would appreciate your help as well. Who knows he could prolly help expand ur collection quite a bit. If you would like to add PSN: NovaBomb he would prolly love to be your blands friend. Send him a request n in the body specify why you added him. Remember one thing though, we hate willowtree haha... For all you haters out there haten on my friend Novabomb, we got rid of the lvl 69 Tsunami and now he was so kind to give me a lvl 68 Tsunami, lvl 67 Ironclad, and many other lvl 68 weapon . So stop being a bunch of haters, we all run into that rare weap that we think is legit but turns into a mod. There are just so many modders out there that drop random junk in online games. I know we have all experienced this before. Yeah, I've also been one of the lucky ones who got in touch with NovaBomb and received all legit versions of the pearls and alot of good orange weapons. So don't worry. He's definitely trustworthy! Haha, this sounds like an advertisement. But it's true. He just wants to make other players happy by duping awesome weapons for them. Can't say anything about the modded Tsunami, since I got the weapons from him before the new patch. All items stayed in my inventory after the patch was downloaded. But then again I don't recall reading that the patch did anything about mods... But to conclude: NovaBomb is simply a friendly Borderlands player who wants to make other Borderlandsplayers happy... by giving them guns... GUNS!!! Sumpskildpadde 20:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah this is pretty much an advertisement but alot of these pages on here are advertisements so people can expand their borderlands collection. I was just so stoked on what he gave me. I will return the favor when i get something better than what he gave me but as of lately he has provided me with better weapons than i can find haha. He is really friendly and a good friend to have if you want a legit craw farmer to add to your PSN. So many mods out there it is annoying. Anyone that wants to as well can add my PSN Fozz616. Im on pretty much every night after work. This is killerkris14 and Nova has helped me alot.Today he helped me level from 45-69 in like a total of 1 hour it was awesome and i got a ton of great legit weapons.He will pretty much help you with anything he can. Thanks everyone. Right now I'm looking for a better Bulldog shotgun. Mine's a Hunter's Bulldog with 240+X7 attack, 71.9 accuracy, and a 1.9 firerate. it's an amazing shottie but the X7 hurt's it's power output, I was wondering if anyone had a Assault Bulldog at X9 or better thats better then my Hunter's. Thanks again and peace Novabomb 02:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC)